Disguise
by zearchitect
Summary: Written for a friend. Edo meets a girl in a coffee shop. EDOxOC ONESHOT.


**Disguise**

**Summary: **My first FMA fanfic D. This was acturally a request from a friend--go figure. ONESHOT Ed x OC

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Lucy my friend Lulu does. I do not own FMA. I do own writing.

* * *

The door of the coffee shop swung open as she walked in. Her eyes fell on a table towards the back. He was sitting there, the man who had called her to meet him.

He was shrouded in mystery. She didn't even know who he was. The only thing he had told her to look for when meeting him was a brown hat and long black hair.

She walked across the shop and to where he sat at the table in the shadows. She felt like everyone was watching her, but she ignored them completely.

Whispers erupted in the shop as she took a seat across from him. He glanced up and she noticed his eyes were a weird color.

"Lucy I presume?" He asked.

"The one and only," she answered smartly. This earned her a small chuckle from his lips.

"Thank you for meeting me here today," he said, she nodded. He had yet to tell her why he had called her here, but she was sure he was a man what would get straight to the point…"Coffee?" He asked.

She would have slammed her head against the table if she hadn't had so much self control.

"Black," she replied curtly. A smirk curled his lips.

"I assume you want to get straight to the point," he said.

"You assumed correctly."

"You certainly are top-notch," he said, "a real woman." A blush crept across her cheeks.

"Don't flatter me," she said coolly, trying to sound professional. His smirk widened with her blush as a waiter came towards the table.

"May I take your order?" She asked. Lucy stared at her. She was beautiful. Lucy assumed by the look on the man's face that this was a girl that all men wanted; Long black hair, generous breast size, and hips to match.

Her name tag read 'Tifa' and Lucy laughed slightly.

"Of course," Lucy said, "I will have plain coffee and the man across from me will have the same." Tifa nodded and walked away only to return a few moments later with two steaming cups of coffee.

"Enjoy," she said turning and walking away once more. Lucy just smiled at how the man watched her. Secretly she wanted to knock those eyes out of his head and stomp them with a spiked shoe, but she kept her cool under pressure.

"Now," she said, calling his attention back to her, "What are we here for?"

"To discuss what you know about the philosopher's stone." Lucy raised her eyebrow.

"Is that all?" She asked; the man across from her nodded.

"Yes, that's all."

"You wasted ten whole minutes of my time for that?" She asked, standing up from the table.

"It's not a waste," he said in defense, "I just really need to know."

"It has great power," she said, turning around to leave. He caught her by her wrist and she turned around quickly, trying to hit him, but she missed and knocked his hat to the floor.

She started to glare at him, but then she noticed something. His hair was blonde and his eyes were an odd shade of orange. She gasped.

"Ed—" she started, but he put a finger to her lips.

"Shh," he whispered into her ear. She blushed at how close he was.

She should have known by the voice. He didn't want to know anything about the stone; he wanted to know how she was.

They hadn't seen each other in awhile.

Her heart beat quickly as he lifted her up in his arms and made a mad dash for the door. The other customers just watched in horror.

"That's full metal!" one of the officers in the shop screamed. Lucy gasped as Ed slammed through the door of the shop and rushed towards the woods.

There was a clearing in the center of the woods and that's where he sat her down.

"It's great to see you again," he said. His breathing was labored.

"Ed, why is the military after you?" Ed laughed.

"It's a long story Lucy," he said, "and I don't have enough time to tell you." Lucy sighed.

"Give Al my best," she said as she turned and started to go back towards the shop. Ed grabbed her wrist once more, twirling her around into his arms and planting a kiss on her lips.

Moments later he pulled back.

"Later," he said winking at her before he turned around and took off.

"He had better be glad I love him," she mumbled turning in the opposite direction just as the military came into the clearing.

As always they ignored the girl who had all the answers and she just walked off away from Ed and away from the military. After all, it would make a good story for their children one day.


End file.
